Various elastomeric materials have been knowingly incorporated into vehicular brake friction pad assemblies for the purpose of reducing the squeal-type noise that often is otherwise generated in the incorporating brake system during vehicle braking. Other elastomeric materials in such assemblies have been used as adhesives to bond brake friction pad elements to a metallic backing plate.
None of the prior art brake assembly teachings disclose or suggest that improved brake assembly squeal and other noise reductions can be realized if an elastomeric adhesive film applied to the brake friction material pad is completely thermally cured prior to subsequent assembly of the friction material pad to its backing member, and that the subsequent assembly be accomplished not by relying on the adhesive strength of the elastomeric film but by using mechanical fasteners instead.